Getting to Know You
by lilBlueDragon
Summary: Well, Arwen and Eowyn had to meet sometime! Adelaide's just there to help out. Rated for a few bad words.


Getting to Know You

**DISCLAIMER: Tolkien owns everything except Adelaide. She belongs to me. **

**This is part of my fanfiction "The Tale of Adelaide," but I originally wrote this piece by itself, so I decided to publish it by itself. I thought it would be a good angle to come at…Arwen and Eowyn needed to meet sometime, and Adelaide's just there to help everyone out, as usual. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

Gondor was quiet.

At least, as quiet as it could get after a whole day of partying, Adelaide reasoned. There had been the coronation, the wedding, and then the feasting, dancing, and games afterwards…not to mention the drinking contests and obnoxious water-balloon fight she herself had picked with Gimli and the ladies of court. Gimli was getting to be quite the ladies' man, she thought, amused. He now slept soundly, his mouth wide open, and his beard stained with bits of balloon and beer. They all slept. A few snored. But the lights had dimmed, and the bedrolls were out for those drunken few who were too heavy and tanked to move. Everyone else had retired to their chambers, including most of the Fellowship.

But Adelaide was awake.

She wanted to walk around. Ever since getting out of rehab for the third time, she felt a need to be awake and walk around. Something nagged at her, a desperation to perhaps go and talk to Frodo or the others, but another part of her wanted peace and quiet. She wanted to be alone. She felt a still coolness in the air that surrounded her like a shell, and suddenly, tonight, as like as not on any other night, she truly did feel like a stranger from another world. She felt out-of place…and yet akin now, that she had gone through Middle Earth with the Fellowship. The feeling was somewhat bittersweet. Totally weird. But she shrugged and leaned against a statue of who-knew-who-it-was. Her gown rippled in the gentle breeze, and she let her hair down, itching the back of her neck in a very un-feminine manner.

"If I ever get home," she allowed. "I am going to get into my scalp with some decent shampoo, and none of this homemade junk. It does for a body in a pinch, but professional stuff does the job better."

"Addy, I have nearly become accustomed to your strange habit of talking to yourself."

Adelaide straightened up immediately, and Eowyn walked into the light, apparently from around the corner of the same statue. Her hair was blowing softly in the night air, like the falling golden leaves of Lothlorien, and her gentle eyes held no fire tonight. She seemed utterly content. Peaceful…and content. Adelaide understood it perfectly well. Eowyn above all deserved happiness, for her life had so far been singed with the cruel flames of death and wickedness. Her father slain. Mother wasted away in grief. Grima Wormtongue's lust, and her brother's banishment. Her cousin's death. Her uncle's depravity at the hands of Saruman, and then his death at the hands of one whom she herself had then slain…she deserved Faramir, the lucky chic. And he, poor guy, deserved her, the lucky dog. Both had had family tragedies. Grief brought them together, and love had sewn the seams. Now, through marriage, they could be happy.

"Oh, hey," was all she could find to say to her. "What's up, Eowyn? Can't you sleep?"

"Nay, and neither can you, it seems," she smiled. "Since the healers released me from the houses of healing, I have been somewhat restless…more-so than usual, I think."

"It's your fighting spirit," Adelaide grinned. "It's like the Energizer Bunny. It keeps going and going and going…nothing can put you down, not even a broken shield-arm."

Eowyn's eyes lit up. "And you…not even facing death on the slopes of Mt. Doom with your beloved little hobbit…that did not put you down either?"

"Actually…" Adelaide scratched her head again. "Well, at the time, it felt really odd…I felt as if I were at peace then, so long as I was with Frodo. Hell, the whole of Mordor could have been jumping around us, and I wouldn't have heard a single threat—all because of Frodo. Even when I got stabbed…" she trailed off and looked away. "I felt a singular sense of peace, even then," she said quietly. "I can't explain it. Right then, it was everything…everything for Frodo, and…and I didn't care whether I lived or died, so long as Frodo got away in one piece. Now I still feel that sense of peace, but it's…very hollow, somehow. I guess living through all these traumatizing experiences has either humbled me or made me realize…there's more to life than what I've got. I have to find out where I belong, Eowyn. Is it here? Or is it…in my own time, in my own home…?"

Eowyn said nothing, and the two girls looked at the floor for a long time. Finally, Adelaide broke the tension again.

"I'm glad your brother approved of your betrothal to Faramir," she said, smiling. "I would have been totally bummed if he'd have given Faramir the third degree about his life, and how he'll support you, and how many kids you guys want—"

"As many as I can get," said Eowyn, giggling into her hand.

"Eowyn!"

"I cannot help myself," Eowyn said, smiling like the sun. "I feel very childish, all of a sudden, Addy…very foolish and quite impractical and illogical—"

"Who gives a damn? You've got a husband-to-be. So go somewhere romantic and be as stupid as you want," Adelaide grinned. "And hell, if you want a hundred kids, go right ahead…I'll be your babysitter for hire."

The two girls smiled and embraced each other fondly. All was well for that night, but since they couldn't get any sleep, Adelaide invited Eowyn to come with her on a little walk around Gondor. After all, there were calories to be shed after eating so much in one day. They took the stairwell leading onto a broad, flat balcony looking out over the wide plains and facing the mountains. Everything was so quiet and peaceful now; the Shadow of the East, behind them, was dispelled, and the two girls walked around in the garden there, talking.

"So, Eowyn, how do you like Gondor?" Adelaide asked. "I mean, you'll be living here with Faramir now, and you'll get to see so much more of Aragorn…I mean, you know, I realize you had it bad for him for a while—"

"All which is in the past now," she smiled gently. "I cannot believe that once I would have given my heart, strings and all, for the king of Gondor. Lord Aragorn has not lost my love…but I feel now that I may refine that love into a deep friendship." She grinned. "And he shall have my sword in his service forever, even if he does not want it."

Adelaide hooted with laughter. "I'm telling you, Eowyn, you should've seen his face when I informed him about the Witch King…he was ready to do back-hand cartwheels. He wasn't too surprised, but I guess he never expected you to be the fulfiller of that prophesy." She sighed. "You were a bit of a celebrity when the story leaked out."

Eowyn made a face. "And the women of court hung at my heels like lap-dogs, begging for attention."

"You'll have to give them fencing lessons."

Eowyn laughed. "Or a good wrestling match." She looked closely at her friend. "Adelaide, do you remember that night when you were first brought to Rohan…and we met in the middle of the night? It was so long ago…but it has not escaped my memory. You were so very lively then, a bit of a swearing tongue, but a good heart and an energetic spirit. You've softened very much so."

"You think?"

Adelaide was giving Eowyn one of her let's-not-discuss-it looks. She knew it, much to her surprise and embarrassment. Her profanity had died down to merely a "damn" every so once in a while, she was wearing gowns on a regular basis, and a much softer, feminine figure was emerging. She hated to admit it, but Middle Earth had changed her, changed her to a point where she could have been mistaken for a Gondorian woman, or even a lady of Rohan. Nobody would have guessed she was really from America. In fact, nobody would have known she came from anywhere except here…and that was what was so frightening. She longed to be different. Her eyes filled with tears. Damn, but where had they come from? She tried to wipe them away, but her hand was trembling, and suddenly Eowyn was holding her sobbing friend, soothing her and listening to her with all the patience in the world.

"Adelaide, I know. I know it is hard for you. It is frightening, to change, and not even realize the sort of changes that have taken place within yourself…it is much like becoming an adult…the stage from childhood to being a woman."

"Well," Adelaide sniffed. "Maybe Middle Earth changed that too. I was so…well, I had a lot of maturing to do, I guess. This whole place made me grow up. But I still…I still miss my home."

"Hush," said Eowyn, her own eyes starting to water. "You shall make me cry too, and then if we are found, what excuse shall we give anybody?"

"Let them pry. I don't give a hot fucking damn."

"Adelaide!" Eowyn was impressed.

"I needed that. I need to know that I'm still Adelaide in the face of all this. Where has she gone, anyway? Some wind out of time blew her away, and catching her is going to be like catching a leaf in a strong gale. Listen to me, I'm beginning to sound like Gandalf or Bilbo…"

She smiled weakly at her friend, and they sat down quietly, losing all thoughts of losing calories. What the hell; they could make up for it later.

"So," Adelaide attempted speech again. "This is ridiculous. I can't cry all night. So, about your wedding with Faramir. Aragorn has volunteered to be the ring-bearer, since Frodo's had enough with rings to last him for the rest of his life—"

Eowyn giggled.

"Your brother's best man. I'd say you should make Arwen your lady-in-waiting."

"Arwen," Eowyn tested the name quietly for a minute. "Arwen Oon-dome-ee-el?" She went through each syllable carefully.

"That's right, hon. Arwen Undomiel."

"The wife of Aragorn." Eowyn took a deep breath, and grinned helplessly. "After all this time with Faramir, I can't help being just a tad…just a smidgen…just a wee bit—"

"Jealous."

"Oh my…I suppose that's the word I want." Eowyn looked embarrassed. "Yes, I imagine I am a bit jealous. After all…I think Aragorn and I got along alright, didn't we?" She looked timidly at Adelaide, who grinned.

"You and Aragorn were meant to be friends, Eowyn. Nothing more, nothing less. You didn't know him deep inside. You only saw him, as he seemed. It's like in Hollywood, when you fall in love with some hot idol, and you have pictures of him plastered everywhere on your walls, and you think you know him. You think you're the type of gal he'll fall in love with…you create fantasies resembling _Gone With the Wind_, and you imagine him singing to you under your bedroom window. Well, you don't know him, because he's only a shadow in the mind…you don't know him, body and mind. Only God can read the soul, but a wife is second in knowing all about her husband. Arwen just…she's just all that for him, you understand?"

"I think so," Eowyn paused. "Although it is hard. Even though I've found someone of my own now…I'm very pleased with Faramir, and he is very good to me…I wish I could meet this Arwen. Perhaps if we were friends…it would smooth out things a little better."

"I get it. You haven't met her yet, have you?" Adelaide grinned. "Easily said, easily done. I'll get you girls together one way or another. Just leave it to me."

The second day of feasting and reveling went by quite nicely. Adelaide realized that there would be a whole week of this nonsense and getting to bed very late, but who cared? Party hard while the partying was good. Besides, everyone deserved it. They fought hard. Mordor and Sauron were vanquished. And just yesterday she had caught a couple of Gondorian lads only about seven or eight, peeping out at the Eastern Mountains, where once had lain the shadow, and they had been making faces at it, while yelling quite colorful insults. Let them do it, she reasoned, as long as they don't start spitting at it. That's unsanitary.

She was hoping to talk to Arwen alone, but that was nearly impossible. The Elven maiden was not to be moved from Aragorn's side, whether in feasting, dancing, or walking. She just seemed so happy to be with him; she smiled more often, and her eyes fairly danced now. She seemed almost playful, and held the King's hand wherever they were together. They spoke in low tones, but Adelaide could've sworn she heard the usually solemn Elf Lady giggle like a giddy schoolgirl of eight or nine. Aragorn seemed to be enjoying the attention his new bride lavished upon him, and in return made a point to hold her close. The romantics between the two of them was ridiculous. Adelaide felt awkward now in good old Strider's presence, and very shy or embarrassed if they kissed or touched in public. It was their right, of course, but it didn't feel…well, it just felt strange. Like they were grownups, and she was still a child. She felt abandoned, and left out. It was as if Aragorn had become estranged to the Fellowship, including herself.

Eowyn wanted to meet the lady her friend had married. Well, Adelaide had promised her a meeting, and she wasn't going to back out of her promise. She just had to wait until Arwen was alone….

And then, she saw her chance. It was a split-second chance, and a moment like no other, and Adelaide snatched it up. Arwen and Aragorn had been walking along together through the Hall, meeting guests and speaking with their new people, when some rather tipsy men stumbled into their pathway. The royal couple's hands broke, and Adelaide, who was serving rolls at a nearby table, set her tray down and slipped up beside Arwen. She took hold of the Elf's hand, and when the lady turned and looked at her in surprise, Adelaide held a finger to her lips.

"Be quiet," she whispered. "Tell Aragorn you'll be with me for a few minutes. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you yet."

"But of course," Arwen smiled. "I have not spoken with you since your dream in Rivendell, and we must have things to speak to each other about. And it really is very hot in here—shall we go up on the terrace? Surely the stars will be out, and we may sit and talk underneath that canopy of loveliness."

"Okay, right," Adelaide grinned, and Arwen turned to Aragorn, who was pushing off the men.

"Aragorn," she said softly, and spoke to him quietly in Elvish. Aragorn looked up once at Adelaide (she couldn't judge his look; was it annoyance, interest, or just plain neutral?) and then smiled at his wife. They kissed gently (Adelaide rolled her eyes) and the Queen of Gondor took her hand and they went from the room. They followed the stairs up out onto the terrace, and breathed deep. The fresh air was a change from that stuffy, drunken atmosphere. It was quiet out here too.

"So, Arwen, how's it going? How's married life?" Adelaide opened the discussion.

"Oh, I am enjoying it," she replied. "Aragorn is a good husband, and a sweet lover."

"I'll bet," Adelaide muttered under her breath. When Arwen looked inquiringly at her (Elves, after all, have good ears), Adelaide shrugged. "Of course he probably is. I wouldn't expect him to suddenly take his interests elsewhere, you know? If he's been waiting for you this long, by golly, he'll keep his marriage vows for another…what, some hundred years or so?"

"The faithful in marriage shall be richly rewarded," Arwen smiled. "Love is not a thing to tamper with, and though many love him, the deep care in his heart for me shall always remind him that there is no other but the lady he married. Love is not to be squandered."

"Ooh, nice proverb. We in my world could do with a little more of that whole-heartedness. You know, if I could take you—and Aragorn, of course—back to America, you could travel around and give lectures. Speaking of traveling, you two lovebirds going anywhere for your honeymoon?"

"Er…"

"I once mentioned Hawaii."

"Oh!" Arwen looked delighted. "I remember. We spoke of this upon our very first meeting in Rivendell. How long ago that was, and yet I remember it as if it were yesterday. Hawaii. What is of interest there? Is it a beautiful garden, with many golden flowers and trees that stretch to the jeweled sky? Are there pipes and harps there, and many a lovely lad or lass making music and singing?"

"Er…well, it's slightly different. How do you like the beach, the hula, and palm trees?"

"Palm trees?"

"Never mind. In any case, if you wanted to go to Hawaii, I could arrange for tickets or something…you know, my wedding present for the bride and groom. But somehow, I have a hard time imagining the both of you trying to learn the hula and Aragorn wearing a tropical shirt…"

"I do not understand your line of thinking, Adelaide."

"Oh, never mind! Hawaii's out of there. Are you going anywhere with Aragorn?"

Arwen gave a slight shrug. "I do not think so. Of course, I should like to go and see Rohan…I have not been there yet, and Aragorn's tales of his days there make it sound so wonderful. I should like to see the places in which mortals live, since I am…since…oh, since I am to be…one…myself…"

"Oh Arwen, hon, if you start crying, I'll slap you, queen or not," Adelaide said desperately, as Arwen's eyes filled with tears. "What did we discuss about this? Are you sorry for your decision?"

"I cannot be sure yet…"

"Well, this is a fine time to be thinking about it!" Adelaide exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't think. Don't put your hand to the plowshare and turn around, you silly girl! Go for the gold! Run over anyone who gets in your way! You're married! Heck, mortal life isn't so bad! You just might find that mortals make an interesting study. We're not Elves, and we don't have pointed ears, but hey, we have lives. This is an excellent time to start making plans. You can have all the mortal fun you want!"

"I suppose you have a good point," Arwen's eyes cleared. "Forgive me. Sometimes I believe I have chosen wrongly…and perhaps Aragorn would have been better off marrying a mortal like himself…such as the Lady of Rohan."

Adelaide saw Arwen stiffen slightly, and look down at the ground, hands placed in her lap. She seemed very wary about talking about the subject, but this was exactly what Adelaide had been waiting for.

"The Lady of Rohan has a name," she teased genially. "And it's Eowyn."

"Ay-o-wen? Tell me, what lady has such a name? It's rather…well…"

"Common? Actually, I think it's pretty graceful. Eowyn. Horse-joy. You heard about how terrific she was in battle, right? Aragorn told you all about that?"

"He has not spoken of her at all. You only mentioned her once to me."

Adelaide felt stupid. Well duh, Aragorn wasn't going to talk about another woman in a good light in Arwen's presence! She cursed herself for acting ignorantly.

"Well, I suppose it'd be a good idea to tell you that she's a very nice young lady…you know, she's the one engaged to Captain Faramir, son of Denethor."

"Oh!" Arwen looked delighted. "Then that lady I saw upon the day of Coronation standing beside the handsome young man with such gentle eyes…that was Eowyn?"

"Yep."

"She is…very fair," Arwen allowed, looking a little unsure. "Her golden hair becomes her, and she has nice taste in clothing. Is she then the fair flower of Rohan? I did not know."

"Well, you'd never know she's got a fighting spirit," Adelaide winked. "She can handle a sword as well as any man. She's trained in self-defense as well as gentle speech, and she can ride a horse as well as she can dance."

"Then we share similar interests," Arwen smiled shyly. "For I ride as well, and am trained to fight. I have not fought in battle, though, and she…" suddenly, Arwen blurted, "She seems to be so much that I am not!"

"Oh, well, she could say the exact same thing about you," Adelaide said dryly. "I mean, you have the gentle, feminine graces that a man fines so refreshing, and you're what, the fairest lady who now walks Middle Earth? You've got a lot to be envied, Arwen. Being tough in battle isn't everything, although it is rather fun sometimes," she admitted. "Don't worry, Arwen. Aragorn will always be true to you. He's so happy with you, and I've seen it. You'll make a fine wife and mother. And you'll be a wise and kind queen alongside of him. Gondor will fare well under the two of you."

The two women smiled at each other, and clasped hands. Arwen averted her eyes for a moment, and then looked back at her friend.

"Lady Adelaide, I have been thinking…I should like to meet this Lady of Rohan. Eowyn. If Gondor and Rohan are to be allies in battle, I would that we could be friends and have as few disagreements as possible."

"So you'd like to meet her? Easily said, easily done. You just leave it to me, hon. I'll get everything set up for you."

Third day of partying.

Adelaide was getting sicker by the minute. If she had to referee one more drinking game, her stomach was going to heave up the remains of the last two days' meals. Fortunately, Gimli agreed to take over, and she rushed to a table, drank some water, and calmed herself. Steadying her head, she took a deep breath and looked around at the laughing faces. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were sitting together at a table with some of the men, recounting their tales. Sam looked as though he had one man hooked with his description of Gollum.

Legolas and Elrond were close together, talking in low tones. By the looks of things, Elrond was having fun too. He was staying in Gondor for the whole week, just to get his little girl comfortable with the settings. Now that was fatherly devotion. He had actually cried during the wedding, so that Adelaide had to offer him her hankie and a whole box of Kleenex, which he shared with his sons Elladin and Elohir, who were also crying to beat the band.

Legolas looked over at her and smiled warmly. She returned the smile with a seductive beckoning of the hand, and the Prince of Mirkwood excused himself from Elrond's presence, intent on seeing his beloved. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek gently. Adelaide did not pull away, but gave into the kiss. When she opened her eyes, she saw Frodo staring at the two of them, his eyes wide in surprise and hurt. Ye gods, she'd have to speak with him about all this.

"Why do you sit here alone, my fair one?" Legolas wrapped an arm about her waist, and he stroked her hair. "Come, dance with me."

"Not now, silly boy. I want to talk with Eowyn. Seen her?"

"All evening long, I have been oblivious to where that maid has gone. Perhaps she is with her betrothed," Legolas suggested. "Alas, my lady, others are getting married. Must I grovel at your feet to propose?"

"You've done that already," she teased. "But I thought I already told you that I belong to Frodo. Get over me, you idiot. But really, I need to speak to—oh, there she is. Let go of me, you freak." She wriggled out of the Elf's embrace, a bit flushed with shame at her behavior. Frodo was going to want an explanation. Eowyn nudged up beside her.

"Adelaide, I think that Elf likes you."

"Right. We established that fact a couple months ago. Anyhow…you wanted to meet Arwen, didn't you? Well, then, how about it?"

"Now?" Eowyn suddenly looked nervous. "Oh Adelaide…I'm almost frightened—"

"Don't be. You've just as much right to the earth as she does."

"What if I should say the wrong thing, or act like a commoner in her presence?" Eowyn really did look worried, and Adelaide sneaked a quick glance at Arwen on the throne beside Aragorn. She was watching them out of the corner of her eye, looking hopeful. Adelaide nodded, to herself and to Arwen.

"You'll be fine." She directed her words to Eowyn. "She just might be just as eager to meet you. You guys have to get friendly sometime, or else there's just going to be a strain between the two of you forever in a day!"

"All…alright," Eowyn looked very nervous. "What…what shall I say?"

"I'll go with you. I'll just introduce the two of you to each other, and then you can say something. Maybe a 'Salutations, Lady Arwen,' or something to that effect. Don't over-dramatize, and don't be so shy you stutter out something crude and ineffective."

"Adelaide, I cannot do this…" Eowyn was close to tears. "What if she knows? Suppose Aragorn has told her all about me, and she believes we are…that we…"

"Look, Aragorn already told you off, didn't he? In so many words? He respects you, Eowyn; he's not about to go blabbing your dark secrets all over Gondor, much less to his own wife."

"But…but are not Elves wise? Could she not have known of it?"

"Oh, quit worrying, will you? Look, she'll probably never have known of it. Are you still nervous?! Okay, hon, here's what I want you to do. Go over to the punch bowl over there, and get yourself something to drink. Stay there, and don't move. You need to calm down, okay? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, and you look as if you're ready to hyperventilate. I don't want Faramir on me like a ton of bricks for making his fiance sick. That's right! Go and relax for a moment or two," she pushed Eowyn off in the direction of the drinking table. Eowyn's back was to her.

Quick as could be, Adelaide slipped through the crowd and popped up close to Arwen's side, unnoticed. She tugged on the long, butterfly sleeve of Arwen's gown, and the Elf looked down at her.

"Lady Adelaide!"

"Shush. Now's a good time to go meet Eowyn, if you want to."

"Oh!" Arwen looked half-afraid. "Are you certain…?"

"If I wasn't certain, I wouldn't be suggesting it. Come on, right now! Let's go!"

"Adelaide…I…I'm not sure if…"

"Not you as well! Look, she's upset too. She's very nervous about meeting you. Don't worry about what to say. Just go down there and casually pick up a cup of punch. Start some kind of conversation. Anything! Look, do you want me to lock you two in a room together and wait a whole year for this to settle? Do this now, Arwen. Come with me."

"I shall be too frightened!"

"For gosh sake's, woman! Get down here and meet her! What're you afraid of?"

"She might think me…too weak," Arwen said. "A mere flower, without any skills, someone who could never rule Gondor fittingly—"

Adelaide was disgusted. "Look," she argued. "I hate to be a bother, but—"

"Adelaide?"

Frodo was tugging gently at her gown. She looked down at him in exasperation, and her features softened as the hobbit merely looked at her gently, pleadingly, adoringly. She gave Arwen a look that could have made an orc feel guilty, and slid off with Frodo. He pulled her into a corner and touched her face gently, as if moving his fingers over a delicate piece of china.

"Adelaide, you seem a bit upset," he said softly (his voice had softened considerably ever since Mt. Doom). "Is there something wrong? Is something troubling you? Please tell me. I want to help you."

"Don't worry, Frodo," she smoothed his hair. "I'm alright. Things are just a little uptight right now, and I need to get a grip on things. Don't trouble yourself on my account, alright?"

Frodo looked as though he only half believed her. He was getting that look in his eyes that spoke of the past, and Adelaide recalled that he only gave her that look when he knew something was wrong, and she just wasn't telling him. She sighed. She wanted to tell him, but really, it was girl stuff, and none of his business. Yet anything that made her upset…anything at all…yep, that was Frodo's business. She yielded to the sweet sensation of his soft little hand on her cheek and pressed her lips to his other hand, which he held up for her. Oh well. Trials today, and romance tomorrow. Who cared?

"Don't worry about me," she said, smiling. "If you must know, I'm just acting as a go-between again, trying to get two women to meet each other, and it's harping on my nerves. It's a purely a girl matter. Don't stick your cute little nose in it, hobbit-boy."

"Alright," he said. "If that's what you want, Adelaide…"

He moved away from her, leaving off the pressure on her hand, and slipped back into the crowd to be with the other three hobbits. Adelaide sat in the corner for a moment, unnoticed, and thought hard. It was going to take something or other, to bring these two girls together in a strong friendship that could stand the test of time. Arwen was going to be lonely if she didn't have a friend to rely on, and Eowyn was just the sort of person who needed sun and laughter. She naturally needed a bosom friend. And both women needed to learn that their differences could help each other. Only one thing about them so far was certain.

They were both shy.

Adelaide pondered so hard on the matter she didn't even notice when the party noise had died down. Into the night, she wondered and thought, and wondered some more. And oh yes, she thought about the matter.

Suddenly, an idea lit inside her head like a 100-watt bulb, and she loudly exclaimed, "I've got it!"

The sound rebounded off the walls, echoing in the large hall paved with marble, but nobody heard it, for they were sleeping like logs.

Fourth day of partying.

Adelaide declined the invitation to referee a drinking match. All was set in place, and if she just made one wrong mistake, it was going to set things all wrong. She rubbed her hands together, grinned like a wicked villain, and set her sights first on Eowyn, who was attempting to dance with Gimli. The dwarf was concentrating hard on his feet, muttering and shuffling this way and that, while Eowyn giggled and tried to move with him so that he did not seem embarrassed. At last, Gimli gave up, and went off to join one of the drinking games. Adelaide made her way over to Eowyn, and appeared at her elbow.

"I've got an idea," she said dryly. "Let's grab some people and play Capture the Flag."

"Oh, an excellent game!" Eowyn smiled broadly. "What shall we use for flags?"

"I have two pieces of material in my room; they're laying on my bed. You can't miss them. Could you run and get those, while I recruit people?"

Eowyn dashed off wide-eyed, taking the right corridor, and Adelaide slipped over to the throne, intent on grabbing Arwen. To her surprise, Arwen was not by the side of Aragorn, as she thought she had been. It seemed as though the Elf maiden had slipped away, but to where, and why? Adelaide groaned. Already her plan was failing miserably.

"Aragorn," she rushed up to his side. "Where's Arwen? I mean, where's Mrs. Aragorn? I mean, mom? Er…"

"Her name to you shall always be as it has been," he told her patiently. Adelaide tapped her foot.

"Okay, okay, that's great, but where is she?"

Aragorn looked at her strangely. "She left but a moment ago," he said. "She is going to our chambers, for she said she has a sore foot, and she bid me stay here with the guests. I do not think she will come down again tonight," he said, and looked sternly at Adelaide. "I do not mind your talk with my wife," he informed her. "But do not bother her to distraction, Adelaide."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Do not call me that, Adelaide, you know I've told you before—"

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll be gentle with your wife. But one of these days, you might be grateful," she scolded. "I'm going to go talk to Eowyn."

_She stepped out into the corridor and rushed hurriedly past everyone who loitered there, her green skirts swishing , and her face aglow with laughter. Capture the Flag was a good game, and Adelaide had taught it to her long ago, before Grima had come. You needed some teams, and no doubt her friend was recruiting a good many people…she just needed to grab the flags. Passing through the doorway that connected the two corridors (coming from the left and the right, that is) she thought she saw a shadow on the staircase, but she ignored it and went on. She quickly reached the stairs leading up to the second corridor, and practically flew up the steps, her dainty feet making a soft pattering sound, like many raindrops falling softly on leaves._

_When she got to the top of the staircase, she stopped, and paused. A figure, a woman's figure, sat on a stone bench there. Her dark hair fell over the side of her face so that she could not see what she looked like, but this woman was plainly in trouble. She had taken off her little slipper, and one dainty white foot, as white as snow, rested on the cold hard floor. The woman was bending over and rubbing it gently._

_Eowyn approached the woman and touched her gently on the shoulder. That one touch was all it took for the lady to swiftly look up, and Eowyn recoiled, her eyes wide in shock. The lady there was Queen Arwen, and she seemed just as surprised. Eowyn's lips trembled, and her heart pounded. What to do, what to say? And likewise, the heart of the Elf was beating, and thoughts were racing through her head. What must the shieldmaiden of Rohan think of her? So the two women stared at each other for a long time, and nothing was said. They could not even hear the din downstairs, for their ears were humming with the blood pounding in their heads. Eowyn thought that Arwen looked rather pale, while Arwen deemed that Eowyn looked as if she had seen a ghost. At last, Eowyn opened her mouth._

_"My lady…have you injured yourself?"_

Adelaide rushed to the bottom of the stairs and looked up just in time to see Eowyn kneeling down before Arwen, apparently observing something about the foot. She dashed up the stairs.

"Adelaide," Eowyn said hurriedly. "Queen Arwen has sprained her foot."

"It is nothing," the queen said. "It will pass; it is nothing, I tell you!"

"How'd you sprain your foot?" asked Adelaide, amused. "You dance pretty well, and you're ever so graceful."

Arwen bit her lip. "I…I stumbled while ascending the throne," she murmured, and Adelaide had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing, as she pictured Arwen stumbling off a throne. Eowyn, however, looked at Arwen quite seriously.

"This is a bad sprain, my lady…shall I send for a healer?"

"Really, Arwen, that needs to be tended to," Adelaide said. "Look, it's swelling slightly. You must've pulled something, or else wrenched something really bad."

"It is the constant dancing and getting up and down from the throne," Arwen blurted fiercely. "This would not have happened if we had just planned a single day of feasting and dancing, and if the throne were not placed on several steps up from the floor."

"Understandable," said Eowyn. "My uncle once broke his leg getting down from his throne, for he stumbled, and, having nothing to hold onto, wavered a bit in thin air before falling and breaking his limb."

Arwen managed a tiny smile. "Let us be thankful, then, that this is no more than a sprain," she said. "Perhaps, in time, I shall grow used to all this." She looked at Eowyn. "Is there much feasting like this in Rohan?" she asked.

_She knows, _thought Eowyn. "Yes, my lady," she stammered. "We have grand celebrations with the coming of spring, and also to celebrate Midsummer's night and Midwinter Eve. Our victory celebrations too, are very high in mirth."

"Not unlike the ones held in Rivendell or Mirkwood," said Arwen thoughtfully. "Although the wine here is heavily lacking in good taste. I should think that we must try and brew better wine here. But I beg your pardon, if I insult you," she looked hurriedly at Eowyn, who shook her head.

"I agree. The wine here is extremely foul at times, but perhaps it would be a good idea to take a few brewing lessons from the Elves. Do you know much about the art?"

"Very little indeed, but enough so that we may instruct the men of this land. I do not believe that all Elven customs and traditions must crumble into the dust as the Elves sail, and their memory fades. I would that a sliver of their memory is retained."

"That is good hope," said Eowyn. "Those that are dead in Rohan crumble to dust, but their memories are ever retained in song and lore. Perhaps you shall keep the memory of the Elves alive in your tales?" she looked timidly at the queen, who nodded.

"It seems we do think alike, in many respects. Is it not odd how much two may have in common? I was thinking of perhaps keeping an account of the dealings of Elves and their good tales. Perhaps you would like to help me, Lady Eowyn."

"My lady, you are too kind, but I know little of Elves—"

"Please, Eowyn, let us be friends, and talk to one another as such." Arwen made the statement, firmly. "You must call me Arwen. And how shall I write all the tales by myself? You yourself shall aid me in the writing. Perhaps we may speak of this more together at another time."

"You are welcome to Rohan any time you so choose," Eowyn blurted. "I shall have tea ready, and so we will sit as sisters, for I loved the lord Aragorn, and as he is brother to me, so shall you be like sister to me."

"I was not unaware of your affections," Arwen hesitated. "But I know that your love for Aragorn was pure, and would I have gone to the Havens, I would have wanted someone such as yourself to take my place…"

"Your love for him is strong," said Eowyn, with a note of firmness to it. No jealousy in the least. "I am glad for him."

"As I am for you. The Captain Faramir is a good and handsome man. I have heard that he enjoys children as well," Arwen dared a small joke.

"So do you think you can walk on that?" Adelaide said dryly. Arwen looked up at her, smiling.

"I think so. It will wear off soon."

"My mother had an old remedy for such things," Eowyn said quickly. "A hot bandage might heal it quicker."

"Good idea, Eowyn," Adelaide snatched the idea up. "I'll grab it, and you ladies just sit and talk for a moment or two."

"Do take your time," called Arwen.

"There's no hurry, Adelaide," Eowyn added.

Adelaide rolled her eyes, and then grinned. Well, it looked as if she'd have to round up people to play Capture the Flag, and she knew of two young ladies who were definitely going to be on the same team.


End file.
